brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
Custom:LEGO Space: Video Game
LEGO Space: Video Game is a custom LEGO Video Game of Space theme. It was created by Shiva. Gameplay The player progresses through a number of levels following a linear plot, but can return to the levels later on in free play mode, using any of all of the playable characters they unlocked up until that point and in addition, there are a variety of side-levels to embark on. LEGO Space: Video Game contains a large open world that also acts as the game's hub. The open world is the world of Classic Space: The Galaxy, which is filled with many planets. Player can travel through the space from one planet to another, using spaceships or warp teleports. There is a Character Creator in LEGO Space. The player can create his own character using accessories of other characters able for them. Plot Once Humanity made it to the space, science started a massive project, based on travelling to other planets. Soon there were invented technologies which let humans travel and even live on other planets. Project Futuron was finally finished and humans conquered The Galaxy. In the space there is an active life nowadays, just like on the Earth. Many planets are inhabited by the humans. Usually, these humans are scientists or soldiers, trained as Space Police. However, some soldiers betrayed Police and used their skills to steal some of Futuron's inventions in order to sell them for a big price. Soon these soldiers united into one big crime company, Blacktron. Space Police was given a task to catch Blacktron and punish them as traitors and enemies of the Humanity. Young member of Futuron on the planet Formula, Bruce Modern, is a beginner scientist. He is a son of Dr. Modern, one of the most famous contributors to Futuron, who disappeared, when Bruce was a child. Bruce dreams of getting into Space Police. He knows how to handle blasters and how to fight in the open space. He is a skilled man, but not a soldier of Space Police, whom he dreams to be. His friend, Rick, is a soldier and he trains Bruce to be physically stronger, in order to show Police Chief Harold his skills. One day, Bruce and Rick receive a message from their friend Marty, a member of M:TRON, sub-organization of Futuron. The message consists of only one word «COME». Astronauts feel something strange about this and hurry to the planet Mirandar, where the main base of M:TRON remains. When astronauts fly above the base, they see it destroyed. They quickly land and hurry inside the base. They see hardly damaged machines and terribly wounded people. One of them whispers Bruce and Rick that something is behind them. When they turn around, they see Blacktron Astronaut, who attacks them, but then dies of Bruce's blaster. Both friends understand, that the base is attacked by Blacktron soldiers and start searching for them. They proceed further into the base, fighting Blacktron on their way. They soon come into the center of the base, where Blacktron soldiers trap them by locking them inside. From the shadows come out some M:TRON survivors, including Marty. One of them tells, that, in order to escape, they should break the walls, made of the armored glass. However, behind these walls small Blacktron spaceship appears and destroys the walls itself. Then it attacks astronauts, but is destroyed by Bruce and Rick. Blacktron soldiers then escape, Bruce and Rick evacuate every surviving M:TRON astronaut to the Space Police Flagship. There Marty explains everything to Chief Harold. He, Bruce and Rick listen to him carefully. After that, he leaves, and Harold thanks young astronauts for help they did to Mirandar. He then orders the Flagship to land on Formula. Delighted Bruce thinks that chief is going to make him the soldier of Space Police, but when they land, Harold only evacuates M:TRON astronauts there and the Flagship leaves. Bruce is disappointed but calms down very soon. He keeps training and investigating The Galaxy with other scientists. Soon Futuron founds another planet with the atmosphere. Bruce and Rick decide to fly there and discover it. When they take off the planet, Blacktron secretly follows them. Futuron spaceship finally arrives at the planet and lands there. Rick soon realizes, that they are both followed by Blacktron soldiers. Soldiers then appear and attack. Bruce and Rick fight them and, in the same time, escape. They soon come to the lake. While nobody is near them, Bruce and Rick turn on the Underwater Mode in their spacesuits and hide in the lake. When Blacktron soldiers arrive at the lake, they don't see anyone and leave. Meanwhile, Bruce and Rick investigate something at the bottom of the lake. They both dive deeper and discover civilization in the lake. Inhabitants of the lake are lizard-like creatures and are very welcome to see non-agressive guests. Bruce is surprised that this civilization has the same language as humans have. Inhabitants tell the story about the human, who came many years ago to their planet and taught them everything humans could. However, they can't recall his name and are very ashamed of that. Rick's radar soon detects Blacktron soldiers. Inhabitants take up their arms and help astronauts in the battle against Blacktron. Blacktron soon flees and Bruce and Rick thank inhabitants for their help. They promise to tell Futuron about them, and Futuron will defend their planet from enemies. Bruce and Rick then leave the planet. They return to Formula and report everything to Futuron. Scientists then organize a project Sea-Tron and proclaim Bruce Modern as the founder of this project. Some astronauts, including Bruce and Rick, arrive at the planet and build the base underwater. They ally with inhabitants of the lake and call them Seatrons. Several days pass. Scientists at the Sea-Tron base receive a message from the human Rock Raiders of the planet Roxgard. They tell, that they are trapped underground and can't make it to the surface. Bruce and Rick decide to fly to Roxgard and help Rock Raiders. Astronauts arrive at Roxgard and proceed into the dungeon. They soon find Raiders, but are trapped in this maze too. Worse yet, it turns out, that Blacktron soldiers are following them. Raiders and astronauts together defeat there everyone and try to get out. Soon they hear roar. Raiders take up their arms and tell Bruce and Rick about Rock Monsters inside the dungeon. Monster then appears itself and astronauts fight it. Soon big rock accidentally falls on its back and makes it unable to stand up. Monster then starts speaking on the language of humans. It blames its memory for attacking humans, because Rock Monsters gave a promise many years ago to one human not to attack humans. However, Monsters of Roxgard have very terrible memory, that's why Rock Monster attacked astronauts and now he's begging for forgiveness and punishment. Bruce then takes rocket launcher and shoots at the rock, releasing Monster. Monster thanks him and leads astronauts to the surface. While walking to the surface, Monster tells about the human, who taught other Monsters of Roxgard to speak and behave like a human. He did the same with Seatrons. Monster, however, can't recall name of the human, due to it's terrible memory. At the surface, astronauts find their spaceships, thank Rock Monster and leave the planet Roxgard. Once they took off, Rock Monster remembers the name of the human, but is too late. Rock Raiders' ships land on Formula, while Space Police Flagship takes Bruce and Rick. There Chief Harold asks young astronauts if they saw something strange about Blacktron soldiers. Bruce remembers that, during their adventures, soldiers were always following them. Harold then answers that he knows why: they use spying technologies on spaceship of Bruce and Rick. Meanwhile, Space Police soldiers investigate the ship and find the spyer, a thing that was spying on the ship all along. Spyer is destroyed, but Flagship is attacked by the forces of Blacktron. Space Police fights Blacktron. Soon Blacktron ships start fleeing, but are followed by the ship of Bruce and Rick. Every ship of Blacktron but one is destroyed. The only surviving ship lands on the closest giant piece of ice, which turns out to be uninhabited planet. Bruce and Rick turn their ship into giant machine with wheels, which follows soldiers, who are running away. Soon machine and soldiers get into the white cold mist. One soldier is frozen in ice and machine is stuck of ice too. Surviving Blacktron soldier hides somewhere nearby. Machine is very soon released from ice by strange people. People bring the astronauts and machine into their base. There leader of these people recognises Bruce Modern, but Bruce can't recognize him. Then he introduces himself as Commander Cold, good old friend of Dr. Modern, and this planet as Ice Planet 2002. Cold tells that the planet was discovered by Dr. Modern, who also taught Seatrons and Roxgard Monsters to live in civilization. Squad, led by Dr. Modern and Commander Cold, came to the Ice Planet 2002, however lost connection to Futuron, and Modern went to Formula and disappeared. Bruce is shocked by that fact. Then Ice Planet soldier appears in the center and brings there one last Blacktron soldiers. He tells everything to Rick about Blacktron: they were selling everything to Spyrius and were using their spyers. This makes Cold angry and he tells Bruce and Rick that Spyrius was founded by Dr. Modern in order to spy on space criminals. Blacktron soldier then stops Commander Cold and tells the real reason of Modern's disappearance: Spyrius betrayed Dr. Modern and, during his travels, kidnapped and killed him. Everyone, especially Bruce and Cold, is shocked by that fact. One of the soldiers detects the Space Police Flagship and tells about it. Flagship lands near the base. Rick reports everything to Chief Harold. Shocked Harold decides to find and destroy Spyrius. Blacktron soldier tells that Spyrius is going to attack Formula. Rick then orders every Ice Planet soldier and other astronauts to get inside the Flagship and hurry to Formula. While flying, Blacktron soldier is imprisoned on the Flagship. When Flagship arrives at Formula, everyone prepares for attack of Spyrius. Space Police, Ice Planet, M:TRON and Futuron soldiers combine into one Unitron and use copies of Dr. Modern's spacesuit to design their spacesuits. Soon Spyrius attacks Formula. They use droids and even giant robots to win, but it seems to be useless. Then Raven, current leader of Spyrius, appears and Bruce with Rick challenge him for a battle. Raven is defeated and killed by Bruce's blaster. Spyrius soldiers get into their ships and attempt to flee, but are finally destroyed by Unitron's forces. Everyone is glad that Blacktron and Spyrius are destroyed. Chief Harold then promotes Rick to Space Police Commander and offers Bruce Modern to join Space Police. Bruce refuses, telling that he is a scientist already and he will be too busy for being Space Police soldier. Characters Notes * The game doesn't have Exploriens within itself. * Some vehicles and one character based on real space technologies and people. They were used from Discovery theme. Category:Custom Video Games Category:Space